The Spider and The Snow Queen
by Grimlock King Of Arendelle
Summary: When Elsa runs away from her coronation, she arrives in New York City, where she meets The Amazing Spider-Man. They start fighting crime together, and fall in love. What happens when Anna finds Elsa, and a person from the past joins The Sinister Six? Will Elsa go back to Arendelle, and make things right, or will she fight The Sinister Six, and protect New York as Frostbite?
1. New Home, New Life

The Spider and The Snow Queen

Summary: When Elsa runs away from her coronation, she arrives in New York City, where she meets The Amazing Spider-Man. They start fighting crime together, and fall in love. What happens when Anna finds Elsa, and a person from the past joins The Sinister Six? Will Elsa go back to Arendelle, and make things right, or will she fight The Sinister Six, and protect New York as Frostbite?

This story is collaboration between me and Shinigamilover2. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 1: New Home, New Life

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Arendelle's Castle Ballroom, July 15, 2014, 8:00 P.M.

"Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut everyone out? What are you so afraid of?" Anna asked outraged that her sister Elsa didn't approve of her marriage to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, a guy she just met and just all of a sudden agreed to marry him.

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa exclaimed as she swiped her hand and made icicles come out the floor and surround herself in a spiky dome like shape. All the spectators gasped, even Anna.

"Sorcery" muttered a man known as the Duke of Weselton.

Elsa ran out of the ball room and ended up freezing a lot of things. Thousands of people were watching and she was making them terrified of her, the Duke even branded her as a witch. Elsa then ran away to the Fjord and stopped at the water. She heard Anna call out for her and she stepped onto the water, it froze like a stepping stone underneath her feet. She kept on running and running and running.

After running for what seemed like forever, she stopped running and found herself lying down on her back on a dock.

"Oh thank God, it's over" She muttered to herself.

She then got up and began walking again. Once she found herself about to cross a bridge with cars driving back and forth on the street, she came across a sign that said 'Welcome to New York City' in big white letters on the rectangular green sign. She smiled and took in a deep breath. She knew now that this was her home.

Location: New York City, Downtown Manhattan, Time: September 15, 2014, Time: 10:20 A.M.

_Elsa's POV_

I had been in New York City for about two months now. When I had arrived I had bought a pair of gray pair of fingerless gloves with snowflakes threaded in the fabric in a icy-blue color, as well a pair of black skinny jeans, and a black long-sleeve skin-tight shirt. I was really happy to be free of being a queen. But I still felt guilty by leaving Anna behind.

Suddenly I heard shouting and cheering around the corner. I turned and saw a guy with a full-body red and blue skin-tight suit with what appeared to be on his chest was a black spider. He was fighting a robotic machine that look quite like a rhino, with some sort of weapons on the front. Suddenly it looked down towards me. I tried to run but it grabbed me and started to yell.

"Give me all your money, or I will kill you," it shouted.

Suddenly it dropped me, and I looked up just in time to see it getting knocked over by the guy in the red and blue body suit. I quickly got up and ran into a dark alley.

As I walked along, I turned left and saw the guy hanging upside down from what appeared to be a string of spider- webs. It startled me a little bit when I just saw that he was in front of me.

"You have knack for getting into trouble," he said.

"Who are you," I asked.

"Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man," he replied.

Suddenly he asked me a question.

"Have you ever wanted to see the top of the Chrysler Building," he asked.

"What do you mean- ahhh," I shouted as he picked me up.

My eyes were closed tightly. I could feel the wind whistling by and suddenly it stopped.

"Open your eyes," he said.

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw the New York skyline. It was breathtaking.

"Wow, this is beautiful, Spider-Man. Thank you for showing me this," I said.

"You can't tell, but I'm blushing underneath this mask" Spider-Man told me as he stood behind me. I turned around to speak to him.

"Mind if I see it?" I asked. Spider-man then began twirling his foot on the floor and put his hands behind his back.

"Uhhhhhhhhh, yeah okay" he said. He then took his hands out from behind his back and put them on his mask. Once he pulled the mask off, I saw the face of a young man with pale white skin, blue eyes like mine, and he had messy brown hair.

"So, what's your real name?" I asked.

"Peter Parker. What's yours," he asked.

"Elsa," I replied.

"Just Elsa?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

As we talked, he told me about how he became Spider-Man. His parents left him as a kid and ended up dying in a plane explosion, leaving his aunt and uncle to take care of him. When he entered High School, he got bitten by a radioactive genetically enhanced spider and it affected his DNA, giving him all the attributes of a spider.

After his uncle was shot by a lone gunman robbing a store, he vowed to fight crime and keep the city free of evil, he even invented these things called 'Web shooters' to help him swing across the city like a real spider could.

He even told me about the many enemies he's faced, like Dr. Curt Connors, who was turned into 'The Lizard', then there was Max Dillon, who gained electrical powers and turned into 'Electro', and then there was the 'Green Goblin' who was Peter's old friend turned evil, and the guy who tried to kill me was the 'Rhino'. And he told me of how the Green Goblin killed his old girlfriend, Gwen Stacey after he made her fall to her death at the top of a clock tower.

"But enough about me. Tell me about you" said Peter.

"Okay, you may not believe this but…" I paused and whispered into his ear.

"I have powers too" I muttered. I then took off one of my gloves and let some snow flurries out of my palms. Peter looked like he had never seen anything like it before.

"That's amazing" Peter said.

I was shocked to hear such an answer.

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Yeah, you have a gift. And I thought I was the only one with the strange powers" he replied.

Suddenly we both started chuckling a little bit.

"Yeah, I was shocked to hear about all this too" I replied.

"So, do you have a place to stay," he asked.

"No, I don't," I replied.

Before we knew it we broke out into a song.

**_[Elsa:] Okay, can I just, say something crazy?_**

**_[Peter:] I love crazy!_**

**_[Elsa:] All my life has been a series of doors in my face_**

**_And then suddenly I bump into you_**

**_[Peter:]_**

**_I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_**

**_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_**

**_And maybe it's the city talking or the beauty of you_**

**_[Elsa:] [giggles]_**

**_[Elsa:] But with you..._**

**_[Peter:] But with you_**

**_[Peter:] I found my place..._**

**_[Elsa:] I see your face..._**

**_[Both:]_**

**_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_**

**_Love is an open door!_**

**_Love is an open door!_**

**_Love is an open door!_**

**_[Elsa:] With you!_**

**_[Peter:] With you!_**

**_[Elsa:] With you!_**

**_[Peter:] With you!_**

**_[Both:] Love is an open door..._**

**_[Peter:] I mean it's crazy..._**

**_[Elsa:] What?_**

**_[Peter:] We finish each other's-_**

**_[Elsa:] Sandwiches!_**

**_[Peter:] That's what I was gonna say!_**

**_[Elsa:] I've never met someone-_**

**_[Both:]_**

**_Who thinks so much like me!_**

**_Jinx! Jinx again!_**

**_Our mental synchronization_**

**_Can have but one explanation_**

**_[Peter:] You-_**

**_[Elsa:] And I-_**

**_[Peter:] Were-_**

**_[Elsa:] Just-_**

**_[Both:] Meant to be!_**

**_[Elsa:] Say goodbye..._**

**_[Peter:] Say goodbye..._**

**_[Both:]_**

**_To the pain of the past_**

**_We don't have to feel it anymore!_**

**_Love is an open door!_**

**_Love is an open door!_**

**_Life can be so much more!_**

**_[Elsa:] With you!_**

**_[Peter:] With you!_**

**_[Elsa:] With you!_**

**_[Peter:] With you!_**

**_[Both:] Love is an open door..._**

**_[Peter:] Can I say something crazy?_**

**_[Elsa:] [giggles]_**

**_[Peter:] Will you move in with me?_**

**_[Elsa:] Can I say something even crazier? Yes!_**

After that, I ran into his arms and he twirled me around and we shared a kiss. Maybe this is how Anna felt when she met that Hans guy, maybe this is what true love felt like.


	2. Friends and Enemies

The Spider and The Snow Queen

Summary :When Elsa runs away from her coronation, she arrives in New York City, where she meets The Amazing Spider-Man. They start fighting crime together, and fall in love. What happens when Anna finds Elsa, and a person from the past joins The Sinister Six? Will Elsa go back to Arendelle, and make things right, or will she fight The Sinister Six, and protect New York as Frostbite?

This story is collaboration between me and Shinigamilover2. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2: Friends and Enemies

Location: New York City, Downtown Manhattan, Time: July 12th, 2016, 7:11 PM

_Elsa P.O.V._

It's been about two years since I became the official girlfriend of Peter Parker, A.K.A. Spider-Man, and we moved in together. Our apartment was covered in posters for various superhero or science fiction films, as well as having comic books encased in plastic being framed on the walls too (Being Peter's Girlfriend comes with the side effect of turning into a Comic Book Nerd, not that it's a bad thing) and I made a superhero alter ego of my own.

I was known as 'Frostbite' and normally you'd see me helping out with destroying the villains that Spider-Man would have a hard time facing. The first bad guy I helped him take out was a guy who dropped out of high school but had potential as an inventor, but he used that potential to commit crimes as 'The Shocker' a guy clad in a skin tight yellow suit who used supersonic waves to commit his crimes as well as hurt innocent people.

"Elsa! I'm back!" I heard Peter's voice call out. I walked into the living room to see his Spider-Man outfit still on, but he had his mask off and tossed it onto the coffee table.

"Someone's tired" I said as I noticed that he was glistening with sweat.

"I had a little scuffle with Scorpion" he said as he pulled me into a hug and kissed me on my forehead.

"What was the insect doing this time?" I asked as he and I both sat down at the same time on our favorite black leather couch in front of our ginormous 80 inch slim HD TV that was playing our favorite movie, 'The Dark Knight Rises'. We both loved the story of Batman.

"Stealing people's medications from a retirement home and wanting to sell them to drug dealers to make their poison" said Peter as he took his boots off and began rubbing his own feet. I plugged my nose and gave off a smile.

"Do that somewhere else, Mr. Stinky Feet" I joked. Peter chuckled a bit and put his feet up on the coffee table.

"How'd you deal with him this time?" I asked him, getting back to the original subject of our conversation.

"I used my webs to open a manhole and he fell down into it. He's gonna be making himself comfortable in the sewers for a little while" said Peter as he picked up the remote as the movie's credits appeared on the screen. He turned it to the music channel and our favorite song turned on, 'Gone Gone Gone' by Phillip Phillips. We both got up off the couch and began dancing to it as well as singing along.

_**[Peter]: When life leaves you high and dry**_

_**I'll be at your door tonight**_

_**If you need help, if you need help.**_

_**[Elsa]: I'll shut down the city lights,**_

_**I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe**_

_**To make you well, to make you well.**_

_**[Peter]: When enemies are at your door**_

_**I'll carry you away from war**_

_**If you need help, if you need help.**_

_**[Elsa]: Your hope dangling by a string**_

_**I'll share in your suffering**_

_**To make you well, to make you well.**_

_**[Peter]: Give me reasons to believe**_

_**[Elsa]: That you would do the same for me.**_

_**[Both]: And I would do it for you, for you.**_

_**Baby, I'm not moving on**_

_**I'll love you long after you're gone.**_

_**For you, for you.**_

_**You will never sleep alone.**_

_**I'll love you long after you're gone**_

_**And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**_

_**[Elsa]: When you fall like a statue**_

_**I'm gon' be there to catch you**_

_**Put you on your feet, you on your feet.**_

_**[Peter]: And if your well is empty**_

_**Not a thing will prevent me.**_

_**Tell me what you need, what do you need?**_

_**[Elsa]: I surrender honestly.**_

_**[Peter]:You've always done the same for me.**_

_**[Both]: So I would do it for you, for you.**_

_**Baby, I'm not moving on,**_

_**I'll love you long after you're gone.**_

_**For you, for you.**_

_**You will never sleep alone.**_

_**I'll love you long after you're gone**_

_**And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**_

_**[Peter]: You're my back bone.**_

_**You're my cornerstone.**_

_**You're my crutch when my legs stop moving.**_

_**[Elsa]: You're my head start.**_

_**You're my rugged heart.**_

_**You're the pulse that I've always needed.**_

_**[Peter]: Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**_

_**[Elsa]:Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**_

_**[Both]: Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**_

_**Like a drum my heart never stops beating...**_

_**[Both]: For you, for you.**_

_**Baby, I'm not moving on.**_

_**I'll love you long after you're gone.**_

_**For you, for you.**_

_**You will never sleep alone.**_

_**I'll love you long after you're gone.**_

_**For you, for you.**_

_**Baby, I'm not moving on,**_

_**I'll love you long after you're gone.**_

_**For you, for you.**_

_**You will never sleep alone.**_

_**I'll love you long, long after you're gone.**_

_**[Peter]: Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**_

_**[Elsa]: Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**_

_**[Both]: Like a drum, baby, don't stop beating.**_

_**Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you.**_

_**[Both]: And long after you're gone, gone, gone.**_

_**I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone.**_

Just as we were about to kiss after the song was over, a knock came at the door. Peter walked over to the door to reveal some friends of ours. Rocket Raccoon was an alien who's species looked like Earth animals, he wore a skin-tight orange and black suit with no shirt sleeves, and he had his buddy with him, a five foot tall tree-man named Groot, who could only say 'I am Groot' and he has to have Rocket translate for him.

"I am Groot!" Groot said as he stepped inside and Rocket jumped off his shoulder.

"He says he's happy to see you again, and if there's anything to drink" Rocket translated as he jumped onto the leather recliner next to our couch and started getting comfortable in the center of the chair itself like a cat.

"There's about five two liter bottles of Dr. Pepper in the fridge" said Peter. Groot walked over to the kitchen and he had to bend down to his knees and take two bottles out in his one hand.

"Lively up yourself, Groot" I told him using a quote from one of Bob Marley's songs (I used to hate his music at first, but it grew on me).

"I am Groot" said Groot pulling out a tube wrapped in postal service wrapping paper.

"He said this was falling out of your mailbox and we decided to take it to ya" Rocket said as he took the remote off the table and handed it to me.

"Peter! that 'Watchmen' poster you ordered on Amazon is here" I called out, but he was asleep on the couch, possibly he was tired out from all that dancing. I smiled and sat down next to him. I then began to sing gently as he slept.

Location: New York City, Downtown Manhattan, Time: July 15, 2016, 7:00 P.M.

_Elsa's POV_

Me and Peter were laying down on the couch together when a emergency alert for the city popped up on the TV.

"Emergency Alert, The super-villain known as the Vulture is attacking the city. Citizens are advised to stay indoors…," but we didn't hear the rest of the message for me and Peter were changing into our super-hero outfits.

I called upon my magic, my ice dress and helmet formed and I was ready to fight. My outfit was skin-tight and my helmet looked like Sauron's helmet from Lord of the Rings, just without the spikes on top. By now Peter had finished getting his outfit on. He pulled down his mask, activated his web-shooters, and we sped off into the night.

Location: New York City, Upper Manhattan, July 15, 2016, 7:10 P.M.

_Elsa's POV_

As Peter swung from building to building I created ice slides for me to ride on.(Kinda like how Tarzan uses branches in the jungle to slide on.) Finally we had caught up with the Vulture. He was attacking a restaurant.

"Why would the Vulture be attacking a restaurant," I asked Peter.

"Probably to steal money to fund projects for The Sinister Six," he replied.

"Why. He could easily steal money from a bank. There's got to be another reason," I said.

"Yeah you're right. Let's check it out, Frostbite," he said.

"Oh, I just love it when you call me that," I replied growling like a baby cat.

"Come on, focus," he said.

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly.

We jumped down to the street and ran inside the restaurant. There stood the Vulture about to take off, and fly away.

"Hey, Beaky," said Peter.

"Whatcha you doing here. Forget to pick worms, and had to eat a restaurant like normal people do," I asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid not, Spider-Man and Frostbite. I'm here to pick up a little package for a new recruit for The Sinister Six," he said.

"So, what's the package," asked Peter.

"Oh, a certain person of royalty that must be taken out, according to our new recruit," he said.

As he stepped aside, the person he had held hostage was revealed. My eyes widened when I recognized her.

"Anna," I gasped softly.

Vulture picked her up and turned on his flight tech.

"Well, ta,ta for now," he said taking off.

"Anna, Nooooooooo," I shouted as the Vulture flew away.


	3. A Not So Sweet Reunion

The Spider and The Snow Queen

Summary :When Elsa runs away from her coronation, she arrives in New York City, where she meets The Amazing Spider-Man. They start fighting crime together, and fall in love. What happens when Anna finds Elsa, and a person from the past joins The Sinister Six? Will Elsa go back to Arendelle, and make things right, or will she fight The Sinister Six, and protect New York as Frostbite?

This story is collaboration betwen me and Shinigamilover2. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 3: A Not So Sweet Reunion

Location: Abandoned Warehouse, Docks of New York City, Time: July 15, 2016, 8:00 P.M.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Inside an abandoned warehouse, Anna was tied to a pole with multiple layers of duct tape around her midsection and had a black handkerchief around her mouth to silence her. In the center of the room was a round table with multiple foes of Spider-Man's and Frostbite's. They were the Green Goblin, Rhino, Dr. Octopus, Vulture, and Scorpion.

"WHERE IS VENOM!? HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE AN HOUR AGO!" shouted the Goblin.

"We're right here" said a voice from the shadows that sounded like two people were talking at once. out of the shadows came someone who looked like Spider-Man, only the suit was black, the spider symbol on the front was more menacing looking as well as the eyes, jagged nails were on the tip of his fingers, and he had a mouth with sharp teeth that looked as jagged as broken glass. The name of this particular villain was 'Venom'

"You were expecting us?" asked Venom.

"Indeed we were, Venom" said Scorpion. Venom sat down at the table.

"Well, then… where would you guys like to begin?" asked Venom.

"First off, I'd like to say thank you for kidnapping Princess Anna of Arendelle, it really does contribute to the Sinister Six and it's members" said Dr. Octopus.

"No problem, that marriage proposal was just to overthrow that stupid kingdom anyways. I have no use for her now that we have her whole castle and villages at our command and disposal" Venom said with a laugh.

Outside the warehouse, spying on the Sinister Six were Spider-Man, Groot, Rocket, and Frostbite (Who looked red enough to melt her ice suit off).

"This Venom guy is really my sister's husband!?" Frostbite growled and clenched her fists that were glowing blue with ice energy.

"Take it easy ice queen, we'll get your revenge for ya" Rocket said as he pulled out a laser gun and loaded it up.

"I am Groot!" Groot said as he made several wooden spikes come out of his knuckles and arms.

"On the count of three, we jump on them" Spider-Man said. Groot, Frostbite, and Rocket nodded in agreement.

"One" Frostbite whispered as she made ice Freddy Krueger claws on her fingers to arm herself.

"Two" Rocket said as he pointed his gun at Venom's waist in an attempt to paralyze him and make him lose his ability to walk.

"THREE!" They all shouted at once and barged in through the glass window and catching the attention of all six villains and the captive Anna.

"I'll untie Anna, you deal with these freaks!" Spider-Man said. Frostbite, Rocket, and Groot nodded and Groot engaged in a blood fist fight with Scorpion that made him ooze out blood, and Groot oozed out maple sap with every punch that Scorpion dealt to his wooden body.

"I AM GROOT!" Groot shouted as he picked Scorpion up by his tail and swung him over to the wall and knocked him out.

"This is for Gwen!" Frostbite shouted as she slashed her ice claws at the Goblin and destroyed his glider by shooting ice into the turbine and it made the whole thing turn to ice and explode into a million pieces.

"It doesn't feel so good when you can't fly? can't ya!?" Frostbite asked as she pointed her index fingers at the floor and made ice come out of the concrete floor and trapped the Goblin in an ice prison.

"Have an ICE day" Frostbite said as she flipped the frozen Goblin off and saw that the other villains including Venom had ran away and that Spider-Man had Anna in his arms.

"Let's head back home" Spider-Man said.

"Better said than done" Frostbite said as she noticed Spider-Man was out of web-fluid. So Frostbite, Spider-Man, Rocket, and Groot went their separate ways, and Frostbite created an icy path back to their apartment with Anna on Spider-Man's shoulder.

Location: Peter and Elsa's Apartment, Time: July 15, 2016, 9:00 P.M.

"Put her down on the couch" said Elsa. Spider-Man did as Elsa asked and put her down on the black leather couch. Spider-Man took his mask off and sat down on the coffee table.

"Do you know this girl?" asked Peter,

"She's my sister" said Elsa. Peter decided not to ask the question 'Why wouldn't you tell me about your sister?' and just nodded. He got up from the table and went into his and Elsa's room. He reached under the bed, pulled out a black box, and opened it to reveal a golden ring with a large diamond in the center.

"Dear God, please let her say yes" said Peter as he looked up to the ceiling and then closed the box and hid it in his pocket. Upon walking out of the room, he saw that Anna was waking up.

(Elsa's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in a chair on the opposite of the room from Anna. Suddenly she began groaning and I stood up in my seat to notice her opening her eyes.

"Elsa," She asked groggily.

"Yes Anna," I said. I put my hand on her face to help her cool off. She was covered in sweat, no doubt from all the stress that being a hostage of the Sinister Six put on her.

"I can't believe it, y-y-you're alive" she stuttered. I nodded and stopped cooling her off, retracting my hand from her cheek.

"Yes, I'm alive," I replied.

"Where have you been," she asked irritated.

"I've been living here for the past two years," I replied.

"I looked all over for you. I was worried that you were dead," she shouted.

"Well, this strapping young man here took me in when no one else did," I said pointing to Peter who blushed a beat red.

"Why did you come here?" I asked as she turned away from Peter to me.

"I came to find you" said Anna. I then got a concerned look.

"You shouldn't have. Please, just go back home. You're in danger with Venom after you" I told her walking away to the kitchen and taking a two liter bottle of Coke Zero out of the fridge.

"But I can't just leave, I came so far" said Anna. Rocket popped in, I'm kinda glad he did.

"Yeah, only for you to get your frilly butt caught by the Sinister Six and become leverage for their plans" Rocket said getting up on the coffee table and pointing at Anna with one of his claws.

"I left to protect you, Anna. Please try to understand that" I told her as I took a tall glass and poured the drink into it. She broke into a song and Rocket and Groot covered their ears.

_**[Anna:]**_

_**You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid**_

_**Please don't shut me out again,**_

_**Please don't slam the door**_

_**You don't have to keep your distance anymore**_

_**'Cause for the first time in forever**_

_**I finally understand**_

_**For the first time in forever**_

_**We can fix this hand in hand**_

_**We can head back home together**_

_**You don't have to live in fear**_

_**'Cause for the first time in forever,**_

_**I will be right here**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**Anna,**_

_**Please go back home, your life awaits**_

_**Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates**_

_**[Anna:]**_

_**Yeah, but -**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**I know**_

_**You mean well, but leave me be**_

_**Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free**_

_**Just stay away and you'll be safe from me**_

_**[Anna:]**_

_**Actually we're not**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**What do you mean you're not?**_

_**[Anna:]**_

_**I get the feeling you don't know**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**What do I not know?**_

_**[Anna:]**_

_**Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**What?**_

_**[Anna:]**_

_**You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**Everywhere?**_

_**[Anna:]**_

_**It's okay, you can just unfreeze it**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**No, I can't, I - I don't know how!**_

_**[Anna:]**_

_**Sure you can! I know you can!**_

_**'Cause for the first time in forever,**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!**_

_**[Anna:]**_

_**You don't have to be afraid**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**No escape from the storm inside of me!**_

_**[Anna:]**_

_**We can work this out together**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**I can't control the curse!**_

_**[Anna:]**_

_**We'll reverse the storm you've made**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!**_

_**[Anna:]**_

_**Don't panic**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**There's so much fear!**_

_**[Anna:]**_

_**We'll make the sun shine bright**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**You're not safe here!**_

_**[Anna:]**_

_**We can face this thing together**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**Oh!**_

_**[Anna:]**_

_**We can change this winter weather**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**AHHHHH...**_

_**[Anna:]**_

_**And everything will be alright...**_

_**[Elsa:]**_

_**I CAN'T!**_

A blast of energy shot out my body and it was heading towards Anna. Groot stepped in front of her and took the blast himself. the blast turned Groot to ice and broke into pieces. He regrew minutes later.

"Sorry, Groot" I apologized. Groot put a hand on my shoulder and nodded to tell me that he forgave me. Peter then walked up to me.

"Elsa, from the first time I met you you reminded me so much of Gwen. But I can see now you're different from her. Now I can see that you're ready for this as much as I am" he then got on one knee and opened up a black box.

"Elsa… will you marry me?" he asked as I gazed at the ring inside the box. I felt like my tears were gonna freeze by now.

"I…..," I started to say.


	4. Rising Up

The Spider and The Snow Queen

Summary :When Elsa runs away from her coronation, she arrives in New York City, where she meets The Amazing Spider-Man. They start fighting crime together, and fall in love. What happens when Anna finds Elsa, and a person from the past joins The Sinister Six? Will Elsa go back to Arendelle, and make things right, or will she fight The Sinister Six, and protect New York as Frostbite?

This story is collaboration between me and Shinigamilover2. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4: Rising Up

Rated Very T for attempted suicide.

Location: Peter and Elsa's Apartment, Time: July 15, 2016, 9:30 P.M.

_Elsa's POV_

"I… I can't, Peter. I'm sorry," I said with tears falling down my face.

"Elsa…..," Peter started to say but I pushed him away, and got my super-suit on.

I climbed out the window, made an icy path, and ran. Finally I reached the Chrysler Building, and made an ice path up to the top. I sat there on the ledge, crying my eyes out.

"Why did the gods have to punish me with these powers. Peter thinks they're a gift, but he's wrong. They're a curse," I sobbed to myself.

Standing up, I looked around the city. The skyline reminded me of the northern lights back home.

"I can't do this anymore. The city needs heroes, but I'm no hero. I'm just worthless girl who has an icy curse, and could freeze anything instantly. The world would be better without me," I said quietly to myself.

Tearing off my helmet, I used my magic to change my super-suit to normal street clothes, and walked towards the edge of the building. Taking a deep breath I prepared to jump, but someone grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I turned around to freeze whoever grabbed me, and saw it was the God of Thunder himself, Thor.

"Why do you think that Midgard would be better off without you, Elsa," he asked.

"Peter asked me to marry him, and I can't. Not with this icy curse," I replied.

"Elsa, he loves you. Think about him and Anna and how they would feel if you kill yourself. Keep strong, Elsa," Thor said.

"Thanks, Thor. I really needed that wake-up call," I replied.

Thor smiled and stepped back.

"Heimdallr, activate the bifrost," he shouted.

The bifrost beam came down and took Thor back to Asgard. I put my super-suit and helmet back on, and made an icy path and slid down it. As I reached the bottom of the slide, I looked up and saw the first rays of the sun peeking over the horizon. I started to sing a song that I hadn't listened to in a long time.

"_**The Climb" By Miley Cryus.**_

_**I can almost see it.**_

_**That dream I'm dreaming, but**_

_**There's a voice inside my head saying**_

_**You'll never reach it**_

_**Every step I'm takin'**_

_**Every move I make**_

_**Feels lost with no direction,**_

_**My faith is shakin'**_

_**But I, I gotta keep tryin'**_

_**Gotta keep my head held high**_

_**There's always gonna be another mountain**_

_**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**_

_**Always gonna be an uphill battle**_

_**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**_

_**Ain't about how fast I get there**_

_**Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side**_

_**It's the climb**_

_**The struggles I'm facing**_

_**The chances I'm taking**_

_**Sometimes might knock me down, but**_

_**No I'm not breaking**_

_**I may not know it, but**_

_**These are the moments that**_

_**I'm gonna remember most, yeah**_

_**Just gotta keep goin',**_

_**And I, I gotta be strong**_

_**Just keep pushing on, 'cause**_

_**There's always gonna be another mountain**_

_**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**_

_**Always gonna be an uphill battle**_

_**Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**_

_**Ain't about how fast I get there**_

_**Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side**_

_**It's the climb**_

_**Yeah**_

_**There's always gonna be another mountain**_

_**I'm always gonna wanna make it move**_

_**Always gonna be an uphill battle**_

_**Somebody's gonna have to lose**_

_**Ain't about how fast I get there**_

_**Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side**_

_**It's the climb**_

_**Yeah, yeah yeah**_

_**Keep on movin'**_

_**Keep climbin'**_

_**Keep the faith baby**_

_**It's all about, it's all about the climb**_

_**Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa, whoa,**_** oh.**

* * *

Location: Peter and Elsa's Apartment, Time: July 16, 2016, 6:00 A.M.

As I reached my apartment, Peter and Anna were waiting for me.

"Elsa…," Peter started to say but I put a finger to his lips.

"Yes, Peter, I will marry you," I said.

He hugged me and we kissed. I turned to Anna.

"You need to tell me why your husband, Hans is Venom," I told her.

"He's not my husband. We never got married. A couple of months after you left he tried to murder me, but I got away, and I came looking for you," she said.

"That's all you know," I asked.

"No, a couple of days before he tried to murder me, he went to find a being that was taking over people's bodies, using them and their hatred to kill people. When he came back to Arendelle, his hair wasn't red anymore, it was black," she replied.

"That must be how Venom found Hans, and took over his body," said Peter gasping.

Just then the doorbell to the apartment rang. I walked over to the door and opened it. There stood a man with shaggy, sandy blonde hair, wearing a t-shirt, with a pair of work overalls, and climbing boots.

"Is Anna here," he asked.

Hearing her name Anna came to the door.

"Anna," he gasped.

"Kristoff," Anna said with tears in her eyes.

They ran over, and kissed. I was shocked. Noticing my shocked face, Anna spoke to me.

"Elsa, this is my boyfriend, Kristoff," she said nervously.

"WHAT?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs with my eyes widening in somewhat confusion and distress. I saw Anna roll her eyes and face-palm herself.

"Oh dear, God. Here we go again" she muttered under her breath.


	5. Guidance

The Spider and The Snow Queen

Summary: When Elsa runs away from her coronation, she arrives in New York City, where she meets The Amazing Spider-Man. They start fighting crime together, and fall in love. What happens when Anna finds Elsa, and a person from the past joins The Sinister Six? Will Elsa go back to Arendelle, and make things right, or will she fight The Sinister Six, and protect New York as Frostbite?

This story is collaboration between me and Shinigamilover2. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 5: "Guidance"

Location: Peter and Elsa's Apartment, Time: July 16, 2016, 6:00 A.M.

_(Normal POV)_

Elsa clearly wasn't happy with how Anna had a new boyfriend.

"Anna, what have I said about dating someone you've already met?" she scolded with her hands on her hips.

"Kristoff and I have known each other for two years, we started dating last July" Anna explained.

"C'mon, Elsa, loosen up a little" Rocket said walking up to her and patting her on the side of her leg.

"Stay out of this, Rocket" Elsa said with an icy cold glare that matched the nature of her powers.

"Sorry" Rocket said with his paws raised and walked away. Peter then piped in.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting this intervention here, but we've got a find a way to get that substance off Hans that turned him into Venom" he said.

"He's right" Anna said. Kristoff was the next one to speak.

"I actually know some people who can help. They came along with me and they're hiding in Central Park."

"Okay, let's go," replied Peter.

"No, I'll go. I brought this upon my own kingdom. It's my responsibility. Kristoff, Rocket, you're coming with me," Elsa said and so the three of them left the apartment.

Location: Central Park, New York City, Time: July 16, 2016, 11:00 P.M.

_Elsa's POV_

We arrived at Central Park late at night. The sky was awake with stars twinkling.

"Okay, so about my friends, I say friends, but they're more like family. Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sven, my reindeer back home, until well… they kind of took us in," Kristoff.

"They did," I asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to scare you, they can be a little.. inappropriate and loud… very loud. They're also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing, and heavy. I mean like very very heavy. I don't but.. they mean well," Kristoff tried to explain but his words were jumbled.

"Kristoff, they sound wonderful," I replied with a smile on my face.

"Okay then. Meet my family. Hi, guys," he said to a bunch of rocks.

"They're rocks," I said surprised.

"You are sight for sore eyes," Kristoff said to the rocks.

As Kristoff continued talking to the rocks, Rocket started to lose his patience. Finally he snapped.

"Come out wherever you're hiding or I'll fill you full of lasers," he shouted pulling out his laser gun.

Suddenly the rocks started rolling towards Kristoff and they unfolded into trolls.

"Kristoff's back," shouted one of them.

All of the trolls simultaneously cheered.

"Awww, let me look at you," said one female troll.

"Look it's great to see you all, but where's Grand-Pabbie," Kristoff asked.

"He's napping, but look a grew a mushroom," a troll said.

"I earned my Fire Crystal," said another one.

"I passed a kidney stone," said an older troll.

"Kristoff pick me up," said a troll jumping into Kristoff's arms.

"You're getting big, good for you," replied Kristoff.

"Trolls. They're trolls," I said excitedly.

All of the trolls turned and looked at me. One of them shouted.

"He brought his girl here," she cried.

"His girl," they shouted and cheered.

Suddenly I was picked up by the trolls and carried to towards Kristoff, and thrown into his arms.

"What's going on," I asked.

"I've learned just to roll with it," he replied.

A female troll came over to me and pulled my face towards hers.

"Let me see. Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth. Yes, yes, she will do nicely for our Kristoff," she said.

"No, you guys got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought her here," Kristoff tried to explain.

_**Bulda: What's the issue, dear?**_

_**Why are you holding back from such a man?**_

_**Is it the clumpy way he walks?**_

_**Cliff: Or the grumpy way he talks?**_

_**Female Troll 1: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped**_

_**Weirdness of his feet?**_

_**Male Troll 1: And though we know he washes**_

_**Well - he always ends up sort of smelly.**_

_**Bulda: But you'll never meet a fellow who's as**_

_**Bulda and Cliff: Sensitive and sweet!**_

_**So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,**_

_**So he's got a few flaws.**_

_**Female Troll 2: Like his peculiar reindeer,**_

_**Male Troll 2: His thing with the reindeer.**_

_**Troll Duet: That's a little outside of nature's laws!**_

_**Small Group of Trolls: So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,**_

_**but this we're certain of**_

_**You can fix this fixer-upper**_

_**Up with a little bit of love!**_

_**Kristoff: Can we please just**_

_**Stop talking about this?**_

_**We've got a real, actual problem here.**_

_**Bulda: I'll say! So tell me, dear**_

_**Is it the way that he runs scared?**_

_**Male Troll 3: Or that he's socially impaired?**_

_**Troll Child: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods — what?!**_

_**Cliff: Are you holding back your**_

_**Fondness due to his unmanly blondness?**_

_**Female Trolls: Or the way he covers**_

_**Up that he's the honest goods?**_

_**All Trolls: He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,**_

_**He's got a couple of bugs**_

_**His isolation is confirmation**_

_**Of his desperation for human hugs**_

_**So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,**_

_**But we know what to do**_

_**The way to fix up this fixer-upper**_

_**Is to fix him up with you!**_

_**Kristoff: ENOUGH! She is engaged to someone else, okay?!**_

_**Cliff: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,**_

_**Male Troll 4: That's a minor thing.**_

_**Male Troll 5: Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement.**_

_**Troll Child: And by the way I don't see no ring!**_

_**Male Trolls: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,**_

_**Her brain's a bit betwixt.**_

_**Get the fiancé out of the way and**_

_**The whole thing will be fixed.**_

_**Bulda: We're not sayin' you can change him,**_

'_**Cause people don't really change.**_

_**We're only saying that love's a force**_

_**That's powerful and strange.**_

_**People make bad choices if they're mad,**_

_**Or scared, or stressed.**_

_**Throw a little love their way.**_

_**Female Trolls: Throw a little love their way.**_

_**Bulda and Female Trolls: And you'll bring out their best.**_

_**All Trolls: True love brings out their best!**_

_**Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,**_

_**That's what it's all about!**_

_**Cliff: Father!**_

_**Female Troll 3: Sister!**_

_**Male Troll 6: Brother!**_

_**All Trolls: We need each other to raise**_

_**Us up and round us out.**_

_**Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,**_

_**But when push comes to shove.**_

_**Olaf:**_

_**The only fixer-upper fixer**_

_**That can fix up a fixer-upper is**_

_**Trolls:**_

_**True! true!**_

_**True, true, true!**_

_**Love (True love)**_

_**Love, love, love, love, love**_

_**Love! (True love!)**_

_**True...**_

_**Troll Priest: Do you, Elsa, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded**_

_**Elsa: Wait, what!?**_

_**Troll Priest: You're getting married!**_

_**Trolls: Love!**_

Just then my fiance, (Gosh I love the fact that I'm engaged) swung down from his web and landed in front of the other trolls.

"Woah woah there. Trying to marry off a girl to somebody when she's already engaged to somebody else? Not cool. We have these things called 'Nuptial Laws' and we have them for a reason" he said.

He then ran over and took those embarrassing wedding clothes off of us and helped us out the hole.

"Who on Earth is that?" Cliff asked.

"That's Spider-Man… My fiance" I said. They all gasped.

"Hey, bug brain, don't go off ruining a perfectly good wedding!" one male troll called out.

"Seriously? They still think I'm Kristoff's girlfriend and not Anna?," I thought to myself.

"Could you shut him up?" I asked.

With one single flick of his wrist, a ball of webbing shot out his wrist and gagged the troll.

"Thanks, I needed that" I told him taking his mask off and kissing him.

Just then another rock rolled up, and unfolded into a troll with a green cape.

"What is going on, Kristoff," he asked.

"Those two need help, Grand-Pabbie," he replied to the older troll.

"We've got someone out there. His name used to be Hans, but something attached to him and now he's calling himself 'Venom' and he's using his split personality powers to kill people" Peter said getting on one knee with his mask still in his hand.

"Ah, yes, I am familiar with this creature you speak of. He is an alien from the farthest reaches of the stars. His species are very similar to that of symbiotic beings, which need to bond to a host in order to survive" the elder troll said.

Okay, now I knew this was bad. Now we have aliens to deal with. As if the Goblin or Shocker weren't enough of a challenge.

"And it's using up all the evil inside him" I muttered. I must not have been quiet enough because the elder troll heard me.

"Yes, it enhances negative emotions and gives him dangerous but great powers. That is why no one should rely on hate OR anger to give them strength" the elder troll said.

"How do we remove the symbiote off him?" Rocket asked as he swiped his gun back from a young troll playing with it. I didn't need to see anyone die if they pulled the trigger of that weapon.

"That, I do not know. But keep in mind, Elsa, only love gives one pure strength and power. Do that, and you can defeat and destroy Venom for good" the elder troll said.

One young troll began screaming and we looked up to see something we didn't expect to see, Rhino. He was shooting flames out the wrists of his suit and setting the park on fire.

"Great, just when I thought tonight was gonna be a peaceful one… the lunatics show up" Peter said before putting his mask back on and I used my ice powers to recreate my dress and helmet. Rocket loaded his gun and got ready for combat.

"Oh yeah, it's open season baby, and this season, we've got Rhino out on the preserve" Rocket said.

With that said we charged into battle.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
